


Don't leave me

by Eydol



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Brothership, Gen, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9412775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: When he enters the hospital, Tenn can feel that something terrible will happen soon, something involving his twin. And he is afraid of the future awaiting for both of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea had been given by 9jou and... I couldn't stop thinking about it. So here an angsty work about Tenn and Riku.  
> Also, I put it in Mature because... well, death.   
> It's probably out of characters too, I'm sorry :(
> 
> I'm sorry for my bad english.  
> I'm sorry for the feelings.
> 
> I can't believe I wrote something like that.

       The sun was already fully risen, and Tenn thought it was an irony, really. How could it be a sunny day when he was in a hospital, walking forwards his twin’s room? It was frustrating. When he got this text from the younger Izumi, he had been surprised, and then really worried. Sure, he told everyone he didn’t care, but he actually did. Riku was his brother, after all, and more than that, his twin. They were linked in a way couldn’t imagine, even brothers and sisters, but Ten had tried all these years not to think about it. He always felt when Riku felt bad; and it was pretty useful to detect Riku’s lie; and now his brother wasn’t in his best state. Worse: something was really wrong about him and Tenn feared the worst. He really hoped it was just a bad feeling, though.

       He finally arrived in front of the room 296 and stood in front of it, unsure of what he was doing. He should hesitate, though, because he needed to be sure Riku was fine. _Yes he is,_ he tried to convince himself. It was useless, though, because he still had Iori’s text in mind.

 _“Riku is at the hospital. It’s serious and urgent. Please, come quickly. Chamber 296.”_ And he had came. For his brother. To make sure he was fine.

       Tenn took a deep breath and knocked to the door. Seconds later, it was open and Iori exited the room, closing the door behind him.

“Kujou-san, we need to talk.”

       Tenn hated the seriousness in Iori’s eyes, because it already explained him the gravity of the situation. Nevertheless, he nodded, ready to hear the truth, or so he thought.

“Riku didn’t want the others to know, so I’m the only one knowing for now.” He started and he seemed suddenly. “I wanted him to to tell the others, especially you and your parents but…He’s stubborn.”

        Tenn didn’t answer. Riku had always been a stubborn child. Well, it was one of the many things they shared.

“Tell me what you have to tell me, Izumi-kun. Don’t beat about the bush.”

        Iori closed his eyes.

“Fine.”

        He opened his eyes and looked at him straightly.

“Riku is going to die.”

        Tenn clenched his fists and his heart skipped a beat. The shock was strong, and he felt his blood stopping, but he tried to stay calm, something really difficult at the moment.

“...What?”

“Maybe today, maybe tomorrow. Soon. The doctors warned him a month ago. The attack he got hours ago is probably one of his lasts.”

        Iori’s words were horrible, and Tenn just wanted to strangle him to stop him. How could he be so serious about that? How could he stay calm when his friend was going to die?

“Don’t think I’m calm, Kujou-san.” Iori said and that was when Tenn noticed he had asked that aloud. “He’s not my friend, he’s my bestfriend. And also…” He looked away. “He’s someone dear to me. Don’t believe I’m calm. I’m having nightmares every night because of that.”

        His voice trailed off and Tenn answered nothing. He just took him in his arms. Then, he entered the room without a word.

       Riku was lying on his bed, paler than usual, eyes closed. He was tied to a cardiogram that Tenn avoided to look: “the beep” were already annoying and worrying, he didn’t need to look at it.

“Riku…?” He called, afraid of waking him up.

       But his twin didn’t seem to sleep as he opened quickly his eyes and turned his face a little bit towards him.

“Tenn-niisan!”

       Tenn couldn’t helpt but smile when he heard the warmth in Riku’s voice, like every time they saw each other. And soon, he wouldn’t hear it. He suddenly felt bad for having avoided his brother even when they were finally able to be together, but he did it in purpose, to protect him, to protect their family. _But I lost years with him…_

“Hey. Izumi told me…” He answered and Riku avoided his look. “How are you?”

“Fine.”

        Riku smiled, but it was forced. How could he be fine in this state? Did he think that he couldn’t see it, and even feel it? He knew he was doing that not to worried him but even if he had been really fine, Tenn would have been worried.

“Yes, sure.” Tenn sighed, sitting on the bed. “Why does everytime I see you, you’re in problem?”

“Me? I’m an angel! I don’t search for problems, they search me.”

        Tenn rolled his eyes. They stayed quiet for a moment, the silence only disturbed by the “beep” from the cardiogram.

“Tenn-nii?”

“Yes?”

“Can I have a hug, please?”

        The question surprised Tenn, and at the same time, it shouldn’t. When they were younger, Riku always asked for a hug when he wasn’t feeling well. Tenn nodded and, without a word, took him in his arms. It’s been a while they hadn’t hugged each other, and it was really strange for Tenn, but he still liked it.

        They stayed like that, not talking, enjoying this moment. Tenn was scared it was maybe the last so he tried not to think about it. It was difficult, though, and he wanted to slap himself for not having been nice with his twins since their reunion.

“Ah, Tenn-nii, could you bring me hot cocoa?”

“Hot cocoa?”

“I’m a little bit cold, and I’m thirsty so…”

“Okay, fine.” Tenn sighed. Riku was still the same, really, exactly like when they were children. “I’ll tell Izumi to come back.”

“Hmhm.”

       Tenn glanced at him a last time before leaving the room. He told Iori he could enter the room and explained what he was doing, before searching for a distributor. He found one in the end of the next corridor, put his money and waited for the hot cocoa to be prepared. While waiting, he sighed and rubbed his forehead. He didn’t know what to do, or what to say to his brother. Maybe “I’m sorry” would be good, but then he would have to wait for their parents to arrive. _Wait, if I understood well, even our parents don’t know about Riku’s state._ Did they call them? The hospital should have call them, right? He hoped.

       The hot cocoa was finally prepared and he took the paper cup in his hand, before going back to Riku’s room. He was looking at the paper cup when he felt a strange feeling, a bad one, as if someone was pressing his heart. Then he heard screams from nurses calling for help. He raised his head. The first thing he saw was Iori Izumi crying; the second was the nurses and doctors entering Riku’s room. His mind went blank and he let the paper cup fall on the ground, staining the tiles with hot cocoa. His eyes opened wide. _No...No!_ He hurried towards Iori and tried to talk, but no words came when he saw the terror and sadness painted on Iori’s face.

       Then he turned towards the nurses and doctors and watched them working, his fists clenched, unsure of what to do to help them. So, he prayed. It was the only thing he could do for now. He didn’t know how many minutes passed, but he knew that his ears heard everything. And so, when he heard the “beep” becoming longer and longer, _he knew_. He knew it was over. He knew that this last hug was the last he had given to Riku. He knew that Riku would never drink the hot cocoa he had bought. He knew that it was to tate to tell him “I’m sorry”.

“No…” He whispered.

       He entered the room while the nurses and the doctors started living. Iori didn’t move and stayed in the corridor. His eyes locked on Riku’s face. He seemed peaceful, as if he was sleeping. His brain told him he was, but for all eternity, this time.

“You weren’t allowed to die..” Tenn whispered while tears poured on his cheeks. “It was forbidden...”

        He put his hands on Riku’s shoulders.

“You hear me?” He continued then shook a little bit his twin body. “I forbid you to die! Come back!”

        His tears fell from his cheeks to Riku’s.

“You can’t die… Come back… Please… Riku…I love you so much…!” He confessed, taking one of his hand. “And if you don’t want to stay for me, then do it for IDOLiSH7, for Iori, for every people who loves you!”

        He felt someone hugging him from behind, and he knew it was the warmth of his parents, but he didn’t care. His brother was sleeping on this bed, and he had to wake him up. It was important. They had to talk about important matters. Tenn had to tell him how much he cared for him, how he had thought about him every day, keeping a picture of him hidden inside his drawer. But no matter what he did, Riku never woke up.

        He suddenly was taken away from his brother, and his hand released Riku’s. It reminded the day he left with Kujou: he had released Riku’s hand the same way, and he felt really sad, because this time, it was different.

        They would never meet again...


End file.
